One Thousand Miles
by Hatta-cyan
Summary: Netherlands dan Indonesia tidak pernah berubah menyangkut perasaan mereka.


**One Thousand Miles**

* * *

**Summary**: Netherlands dan Indonesia tidak pernah berubah menyangkut perasaan mereka.

**Chara(s):** Fem! Indonesia, Netherlands, Fem! Malaysia, Male! Singapore

**Warning**: Hetalia Gakuen style, bukan bahasa baku, gaje, OOC, dll (maafkan daku, readers XC)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers©Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Indonesia termangu menatap ke arah luar jendela. Tatapannya kosong. Ia masih terus-terusan melayang semenjak kejadian saat itu. Kejadian saat Netherlands menghampirinya kembali. Dan menggodanya…dan menciumnya…

"Agghhh….." ia mengerutkan alisnya seraya mendesis kesal.

Kenapa juga aku harus mengingat-ingat orang bego itu? Yang bisanya cuman bisa mencuri-ciuman dariku! Aggkh! Menyebalkan! Holland! Keparat kau! (entah mengapa Indonesia setengah abad kemudian itu jadi pintar sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata "mutiara"?)

Indonesia terus-terusan memaki-maki sambil mengutuki Netherland dalam hatinya. Tak terima diperlakukan seenaknya oleh mantan Motherland-nya itu. Sedangkan wajahnya semakin memerah saja jika mengingat tentang Netherlands.

"Hei, kak! Berhentilah berwajah menyeramkan seperti itu. Menakutkan,"

Malaysia yang ternyata dari tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik Kakaknya itu akhirnya tak tahan untuk menahan komen-nya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan Netherlands-mu itu, heh?"

Lagi-lagi Malaysia menyudutkannya!_ Sial! Kenapa adik ceriwisku satu ini seperti selalu tahu apa yang terjadi denganku?_

Indonesia hanya diam pura-pura nggak dengar. Ia mendengus kesal. Malaysia menangapinya dengan santai.

"Kau itu, mau sampai kapan berlari dari kenyataan, hah….." Malaysia mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan kelas yang sepi. "Tak bisakah Kakak sedikit saja jujur dengan perasaan Kakak," ia menghela nafas. Gaya-gaya cewek centilnya kentara banget.

Indonesia termangu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua lingkup tangannya di meja. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan… A, aku…aku…._

Isak tangis seraya pecah saat itu juga. _Aku…membencinya! Benci! Sangat!_

Tapi, Indonesia juga tak dapat mengungkiri perasaan cintanya terhadap Holland. Seorang yang memberikan nama untuknya. Membesarkannya. Mengajarkannya tentang hal-hal yang belum ia mengerti. Mendampinya. Menyayanginya… Mencintainya….

"Holland…."

"Apa?"

Indonesia sontak kaget. _Mampus! Itu suara Netherlands! Akh! Apa aku kena karma karena mengutukinya tadi!_

Untungnya ia masih membenamkan wajahnya dalam kedua tangannya.

"Hei, kau menangis lagi, ya?" Netherland mengusap-usap rambut Indonesia, memcoba melihat raut wajah wanita itu. Namun Indonesia malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya.

Sial! Wajah Indonesia memanas! _Kenapa ada Netherlands di sini? Inikan gedung Negara-negara Asia! _Dan kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja langsung ada di kursi di depan tempat duduk Indonesia? _Dan kemana lagi si Malaysia ceriwis itu!_ Indonesia hanya memutar-mutar otak, buntu. Akhhh! Rasanya ia berkunang-kunang sekarang…

"Nesia! Kau baik-baik saja?," tiba-tiba saja Netherlands menyeruak. "Hei! Nesia! Suhu tubuhmu panas sekali!" Netherland panik.

Karna kamu kan? Bodoh!, Indonesia membatin.

Namun Netherlands benar-benar panik. Ia mengangkat tubuh Indonesia dalam dekapannya.

"Ah! Holland! Apa yang kau…"

"Kau demam, Nesia! Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke UKS!"

"Eh? A, aku baik-baik saja, Holland… Tak usah khawatir…"

"Mana bisa!," Indonesia bergeming mendengar bentakan Netherlands itu. Kata-kata itu terasa begitu manis baginya. _Oh, Netherlands….._

~*w*~

"Hanya kelelahan saja. Tidak usah terlalu khawatir,"

"Begitu,ya,"

"Lebih baik ia banyak beristirahat dan tidak usah terlalu membebani pikirannya,"

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih,"

-BLAM-

Wanita itu keluar dari ruang UKS. Meninggalkan Netherlands dan Indonesia di tempat itu.

"Syukurlah kau tidak kenapa-napa, Nesia," Netherlands memalingkan wajah ke arah Indonesia yang terbaring di ranjang UKS. Indonesia mengerutkan keningnya. Wajahnya masih saja tetap memerah. Entah karena demam atau….

Netherlands duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. Menyodorkan tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas ke dua lingkup tangannya. Indonesia hanya memalingkan wajah tak kuasa menatap Netherlands.

Kesunyian tak dapat terhindarkan selama beberapa saat. Baik Indonesia maupun Netherlands keduanya sama-sama bungkam.

"Nesia, apa kau ingat…," suara Netherlands memecah keheningan. "Kejadian seperti ini pernah kita alami sebelumnya," ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Waktu itu kau benar-benar berjuang mati-matian melawan Japan…."

~*w*~

"_JAPAN! PERGI KAUU!"_

_Indonesia tak gentar berdiri melawan Japan. Meskipun tubuhnya telah penuh dengan luka. Dan kakinya terasa akan pergi mengkhianatinya._

"_Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sendiri, Nesia?"_

"_JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU, JAPAN!" bentak Indonesia lantang. "Kau tak pantas memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Indonesia mengarahkan bambu runcingnya ke tubuh Japan. Membuat pria manis itu terhempas keras. Ia kini benar-benar tersudut._

_Japan benar-benar merasa bodoh karena telah meremehkan kekuatan Indonesia. Mungkin Indonesia bodoh dan polos tapi, Indonesia memiliki semangat yang tak dapat dimiliki oleh Negara-negara jajahan lainnya._

_Japan yang sudah tanpa pertahanan lagi merasa kalau ini adalah akhir dari segalanya. Setelah America membom atom dua kota penting miliknya, kini Indonesia-lah yang memberontak darinya._

"_Japan, aku tak akan meminta maaf tentang hal ini…" Indonesia mengarahkan bambu runcingnya ke leher Japan. Raut wajah Japan begitu hancur mendapati kenyataan ini._

"_Inilah… sebuah akh…ir…."_

_-BRUK-_

_Japan perlahan membuka matanya. Didapatinya Indonesia tergolek dalam pelukan Netherlands._

"_A, ah…," Japan ternganga. Netherland?_

"_Japan, berakhir sudah semua permainanmu," Netherlands menatap Japan tajam._

_Tentara-tentara AFNEI telah mengepungnya. Japan tertunduk pasrah._

"_Indonesia-san, semoga kau dapat menemukan kebahagiaanmu di kemudian hari…."_

~*w*~

"Dan aku menunggumu terbangun sampai kau sadar…."

Indonesia termangu. Benar. Sudah setengah abad berlalu sejak ia memproklamasikan kemerdekaanya. Dan hal itu terasa jauh sekali darinya.

"Holland…" Indonesia berbisik pelan.

"Hmm?"

Indonesia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, "Boleh aku bertanya…"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Netherlands terdiam.

Indonesia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Netherland. Kini mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

Netherlands dapat melihat ke dalam sorot mata Indonesia. Wanita yang sudah lama ia kenal itu memang banyak berubah. Menjadi lebih dewasa, mandiri, dan tegas… Namun tetap saja, Indonesia adalah Indonesia. Sorot mata wanita itu dapat mengatakan padanya jika ia kesepian dan begitu rapuh…

"Nesia….,"

Entah mengapa bibir Netherland serasa membeku untuk berkata-kata. Sedangkan Indonesia masih terus menunggu jawaban darinya. Mata wanita itu semakin berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"….Nesia," Netherlands mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau tahu….," kini ia dan Indonesia bertatapan begitu dekat. "Aku tak mungkin melupakan perasaan ini…..,"

Netherland memejamkan matanya. Semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Indonesia. Membuat nafas mereka saling mengenai satu sama lain. Indonesia pun memejamkan matanya…..

-BRAK-

"KAKAAAAK!"

Teriakan adik-adik Indonesia itu menghancurkan! suasana romantis yang sembari tadi berkeliaran di ruang UKS itu. Netherland dan Indonesia cepat-cepat memperbaiki posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Kakak! Aku dengar kau kau jatuh sakit!" teriak Malaysia panik. Ternyata cewek centil satu ini masih punya hati juga.

"Kakak, kau baik-baik saja?" Singapore ikut-ikutan panik.

Indonesia tertawa kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," ia tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu merah padam, Kak. Kakak yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Ma, masa'?" Duh! Kayaknya masih kepicut situasi yang tadi, nih. Indonesia membatin.

Malaysia sadar jika dari tadi Netherlands bersama Kakaknya.

"Alah! Sudahlah Singapore! Kita pergi saja!"

"Eh? Kenapa Malaysia?"

"Kakak nggak perlu kita di sini. Toh, udah ada Netherlands. Malahan kita jadi pengganggu,"

Indonesia dan Netherland tersentak.

"Tuh! Liat, tuh! Wajah mereka bedua dari tadi merah padam. Aih, pasti ada apa-apanya. Dari pada ngenganggu lebih baik kita pergi aja, gih!"

"Ide bagus!" Singapore menimpali.

Indonesia ngerasa panas ngedenger kata-kata Malaysia. Nggak tau kenapa rasanya terdengar seperti ejekan daripada saran.

"Dah, Kakak-kakak~ Selamat bersenang-senang, ya~," Malaysia dan Singapore beranjak dari ruang itu.

Indonesia mendidih. Enak aja lo seenaknya ngejek gue….Ngancurin suasana romantisku dengan Holland….Kau… Ia MENDIDIH 3…2…1….

0 (meledakXD)

"MALAYSIA!" Indonesia mengeluarkan bambu runcingnya-yang nggak tau asal-muasalnya dari mana. "ENAK BANGET LU NGEJEK KAKAKMU INI, HEEHH!"

"Huuaaaaaaaaa," Malaysia lari kocar-kacir sambil narik Singapore. Secepat kilat.

"Dasar!" Indonesia misuh-misuh.

Netherland yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah kakak-beradik itu.

"Sudahlah, Nesia. Nggak baik terlalu sering marah-marah," Netherlands menepuk kepala Indonesia.

Indonesia mendengus kesal.

"Sepertinya kau sudah baikan, ya," Netherlands menaruh telapak tangannya di ats kepala Indonesia. Melihat aksi Indonesia tadi-teriak pake suara toa, ngeluarin senjata andalan bambu runcing, dan ngeloncat dari atas ranjang-juga dapat ditebak kalo cewek itu baik-baik saja.

"Hei, Holland," Indonesia menghardik. "Bukankah kau ada rapat perkumpulan Negara-Negara Eropa?"

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" Netherlands mati kutu.

"Aku sudah nggak papa. Cepat pergi sana!" Indonesia santai. "Ntar predikat Negara Teladan-nya ilang, lho,"

"Ba, baiklah kalau begitu. Ne, nesia, aku pergi dulu…" Netherlands panik. "Jaga dirimu!" ia bergegas pergi dari ruang UKS.

Indonesia menghela nafas.

"Mungkin kami berdua memang nggak berubah, ya," Indonesia tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja Netherlands muncul lagi ke ruang UKS-lha?

"Lho? Holland apa yang kau…."

Belum sempat Indonesia bertanya, Netherlands keburu mendaratkan ciuman di bibir cewek cantik-manis itu. Nggak terlalu lama.

"Ini hutang yang tadi," seru Netherlands penuh percaya diri lalu pergi meninggalkan Indonesia terburu-buru.

Indonesia (lagi-lagi) mematung di tempat. Ia sebenarnya ingin teriak: "HOLLAND BEGO!" tapi entah mengapa rasanya kata-kata itu mandek di kerongkongan.

_Sial! Kayaknya aku demam lagi…._

~End~

* * *

**Sepatah, dua patah, tiga tumbang, tumbuh telongewu~ **_Sekapur sirih dari author (taboked)_

Hahahahahaha~ -ketawa lagnat- Inilah fic pertama saya yang tidak saya post-kan pertama kali. Karena saya jujur dan sportif, fic pertama ini terinspirasi dari fic-nya **MATTGASM** yang berjudul "I Call it Love!" XD (Kyaa! Ntu fic keren banget, sensei!)

Sedangkan buat judulnya T_T"a Ugh, itu ngasal comot aja dari lagunya **Vanessa Carlton**. Tapi lumayanlah….^^;

Maaf, karna sudah seenaknya. Readers, jangan marah, ya D': Flame juga ngga papa, kok. Toh, saya mau cari pengalaman di FN… Thanks for reading~ (_ _)\


End file.
